User talk:BlueChoco
November 2010 - March 2011 First "post" on a squeaky clean page. =D }} 21:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) And you play Maple? What level and class. :O That's crazy epic. And here I am, never achieving an account over level 52 in a game I'm so obsessed about. I think the most "valuable" item I have (not monetarily, more like a valuable momento) is the Golden Maple Leaf from the Anniversary Event two years ago. I've still kept it, have yet to turn them in, and I think they are a key symbol of the game. :D (Plus they're one-of-a-kind items, and I defy the laws of physics by having two of them ^^) nomnomnom... I never knew that a Chocobo was from the FF series. Pretty much since I know almost nothing about it. :D All I know of is a bunch of vague details about Cloud. Are all your messages this long and thoughtful? :O Seems like you have a lot to say, and that's a great thing. :3 I always have plenty to say or ponder deeply about, but neither words nor typing can express it fully (or quickly enough, for that matter).. Regardless, I still want to play you in Quarantine~!!!!! Hey blue, mind if i call u blue? choco? bc? Anyway, i was just wonderin if there was anything i could do to help fix up the wiki, Zeroex told me 2 talk 2 u, so, i was just wondering. Talk 2 ya latr :P Wha? Huh? I'm confused. o-o If you're talking about what I believe you are, then you, Choco-chan, are a stalker. And I believe that Drk is right (for once..); I should upgrade you to administrator status to replace Tallgeese/SeaCrane actively. Edit: I believe you're looking for this page particularly. No need to create a new one. }} 01:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, they're all in the Category "Head" instead of Headgear, as it should. So we have to mass-move them over.. And I used to believe in main pages too, until.. Er... Brad loves Draco yes he does! 02:06, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Items Items is, really, anything that can be purchused from the store. In other words, every piece of weapon, gear, mercs, specs, and function stuff is an item. "The Items category is for articles or categories pertaining to things purchasable in-game in the Shop or Black Market. " This was written way before today; I am just following precdents, and making sure that everything is up to snuff. :) There, it's done. ._. out TopsyKretts3 04:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Blah blah bla. I was being sarcastic when I postd that comment, okay? In case you couldn't tell, I do tend to joke about things... I know, most of my edits were just category additions, but that still counts as something! I mean, if they did not, then why are categories avaliable? Then why is DRK all the way up there? He said it himself, he just spammed Primary, and Weapons categories onto everything. You may not like me, and I may be madly in love with you, but we're still co-workers, co-editors. We take on the same job, we stop the same vandals, and we use the same wiki. Just because you view your edits as being more meaningful than my recent ''edits, does not give you the right to harass me. Don't forget, we're tied for #2, so for now, we're equals, you and me. : P TopsyKretts3 19:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : D We played together!!! Wheeeeeeee! x) CoNfUzEd (and shell-shocked) I am... }} 10:30, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I dunno...It's just so much to take in. It's been a few hours and I STILL don't believe that I got inducted. But yeah, thanks for being there for me. :D I'll try not to let the evils of fame take over my head. }} 17:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) (Oh, and by any chance have you seen-... .. ..Never mind. I thought I saw him a while ago..) Nice job, getting alot of teh achievements :D I would try to get some, except now my modem is TOTALLY F**ED up so i cant even launch CA, cant even do this :( DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY!? You and Topsy are pretty much the only people with color still (Excludin' Fern). Me and Drk have somehow both "lost" ours, but I guess it's okay if he loses his. D: Is Hunter behind this or is the CSS just faulty o-o }} 21:05, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Srry Blue, thought i was editing Zero's color :(-- 21:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :The most i can do with coding is making somewhat good-looking templates (as shown in my sandboxes :D), i have no skill at the CSS stuff. No. of 'nades in 4 slots If I'm not mistaken, you can get the normal M67, the M69 HE, then the double set of both (there's a rank restriction for two M67s in the same slot), which would be 6 nades in 4 slots, but you can still get Dynamite/Dynamite HE, so, 7 in 5 slots, max (can't get 6 slots). (3 in backpack, 1 primary, 1 explosive, that is, assuming you can fill the primary slot with a nade as well) That is, if you don't count LAW and RPG-7s. in which case, it's 4 + 3 + 2x (double sets) so total 11 nades in 4 slots actually, 12 max. (how epic am I XD) BladeFrenzy 09:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Didn't know there wasn't a double set of the M69HE Frag. so -1, 5 in 4 slots, 6 in 5 slots max or 10 in 4 slots (<--probably what he was thinking) or 11 in 5 max. Don't think you can equip two M67 Frag Packs 'cause you can get it for GP or NX and that's also not counting other things like Mines, Hornet, Claymores. BladeFrenzy 09:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Right. Ahh, just woke up, just a bit slow right now. : S Thought it was an unreleased item. Blargh Maybe everyone is losing their colour because of the massive amounts of paragraphs that you write when leaving messages. >> Seriously, not everything is an essay. : P TopsyKretts3 10:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Code? What code could you be referring to? could you be referring to the source thats hows when one edits a page? I do not think that would give on a colour. In fact, I think it is only for editing specifics in templates. Althought, some pages only allow you to edit in source mode, which is strange. Perhaps this should be looked into, after the de-saturation issue. Don't you agree? No, but seriously, what code? >> Oh, an dI just recently recieved my colour. TopsyKretts3 10:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) CSS sheet? What CSS sheet? D : TopsyKretts3 10:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm not even on that CSS Page. << Oh, never mind. TopsyKretts3 11:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Could that comma at the end of Zero's line have anything to do with his missing colour? TopsyKretts3 11:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you archive the other stuff for me? You just simply deleted the stuff and idk how to archive stuff.(about my talk page)-- 20:15, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll facepalm myself, thank you very much. << But, was that about the comma, or my name missing? TopsyKretts3 11:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Up to four TYPES of grenades, maybe, but if you include each individual grenade (frag pack = 2, frag pack = 2, mines = 3, incendiary/gas/flash = 2, etc.) D: Nah, I'm lazy. D: Why are you on this early? o-o My little brother woke me about 2 hours ago (6:30 here), and so I've been having trouble sleeping since. This song is relaxing...I should try figuring out how to play it on the piano. D: ..Totally ignore me. Okay. Actually, I just had the SAME EXACT discussion with WingZeroKai the other day. I've been debating on whether I should get a graphics card and get someone to "fix" (or clean up my comp), though I expected it to be costly and didn't know where to go. I have absolutely NO graphics card (other than the intel default), and the internet connection doesn't help. Also, this song "Amaranth" is great. D: ...I have no reply to that. I dunno, I'll work it out eventually. o-o Going to play Vindictus now... OH WAIT. I CAN BARELY SEE ANYTHING WITHOUT A DECENT GRAPHICS CARD. D: (Such a relaxing song }}!) My brother...is 12. -.- Zzzz... I stole Hunter's Boxes. So i'm fine now, ty for your help. As the "user with the most points," he should learn to do it himself. }} 01:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Category Hey, how i create a category? I want a category "One Time Use Item" or "Unique Use Item" how Black Hi-Sec Key and Myst cases. SKni :) - CQBR Devgru Researcher 03:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) It's not your fault Nexon is so boring. Don't overexert yourself; relax. D: I'm still waiting for the unexpected, long-awaited April Fools' Joke. Hmm.. Why has the Wiki been all boring lately? I never knew this existed... I shudder to think what would happen if the rest of the uneducated community noticed it. Kongregate? I usually switch out between... Sites like Gaia Online, Armor Games, Newgrounds, Yahoo!, other Nexon Forums, other games (flash or MMO), YouTube, and whatever else comes to mind. Time to putting my epic stalking skills to the test~! IS IT REDYOSHI?! Was I right? I guessed using the following: *You mentioned dinosaurs (duh) *You're BLUEchoco, so the polar opposite must be.. *I checked your comments, you seem literate as you are on here. *You watch anime?! Oh I'm not reading anything (that'd be an invasion of privacy). I just gave up after I "discovered" your treacherous past and your secret identity. :3 *I'm actually playing "Rebuild" for the umpteenth time. It's too easy on anything lower than "hardest," but the last difficulty is IMPOSSIBLE after the first few stages. I'm actually playing it with the built-in BGM for once, too. *Big O? I used to love watching re-runs of that in the morning, and when it debuted in the afternoons on Toonami. *Playing stuff is no fun if you have no one to play it with D: *I'm trying to find a decent online instrument to play. These navigational pianos are so hard to control, and don't get me started on guitars. o-o;; *What kind of music do you listen to? (deja vu..) *Tag. I'm an outpouring of years of silence. D: And I like anything that sounds good. Except country. I hate most country music. You should listen to this song; I've recommended it to other people, but no one's willing to listen to anything I suggest. D: (btw, I have not watched the music video yet) Not a clue. o-o (For a second there, I thought you logged off already xD) I'll look into it. :I would rage because i have ALOT of perms, and if i got a perm of a weapon i '''ALREADY' have perm... i would rage my as.s off. :D 20:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Administration Sorry, i was just taking Topsy's name off the "affiliates" section. I'm pretty sure he isn't the Liason. He does not engage the two parties in contact or communication in anyway shape or form. If he is the "community" liason, he should've been elected by the community. I believe that Zero has no power over this matter for it is like Topsy said "community"based. (^-^)/ Mclinsky 23:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Admin Page I think it should be locked. It is a sacred page, after all. TopsyKretts3 23:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) GAH (Sorry for not replying yesterday, the Wiki would ''not ''let me post. -.-) 'CHOCO HELP!!!!!' nooF Hey there; just checking up on ya. You've been missing out on a lot of festivities, but a hard-earned break is well-deserved. :D }} 23:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Read/Spread http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SeaCrane_1/IMPORTANT._READ. Administration Page greeting <- Just pretend that there's somekind of greeting there. Lets cut to the chase. Topsy isn't a moderator, can i take his name off now? How do i know this? there is no "modified" message in his talk page, he does not belong to any user group other than... "users". Can i do it? Can i take his name off? Can i? Mclinsky 00:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ... You deleted my blog... That was mean... : ( Signature Sorry to keep bugging you at this time. How do i change my signature into a link to my profile/talk page? No no, thats not what i mean. Notice how your signature is also a link to your talkpage? In my case, it isn't... Nevermind, i fixed it. I noticed... my mistake Xd I figured out the colors too! Mclinsky 01:19, April 4, 2011 (UTC) The colors makes me wonder even more... how do i get colors on all of my names? because this one is only for my signature, Mclinsky 01:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) teehee :Check out Here. Edit the colors and pictures to your liking, then when you think the sig is good enough, go to , and at the signature area, click the custom sig box and type . Epic Win --> Complete Domination I'm sure you've had better games than the your 41 for 26 match at Coast Recon on your profile, but check this out: Complete Domination of Sector 25 with only Uzi and Default M16A3. Just something that might cheer you up a little. Hot-diggity, I got the 2nd last kill, and looks like he died right after he spawned. BladeFrenzy 10:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Made my first upload to Youtube. It's 5 minutes of TRG-SE pre-nerf gameplay XD here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9le6Wx3Baa0 Maybe it could be embedded into the TRG-SE page under a section on the nerfing of the TRG series? ..sorry about the double post BladeFrenzy 11:25, April 4, 2011 (UTC) TopsyKretts3 I recently noticed that you deleted my category, "TopsyKretts3" Why was this done? I saw nothing wrong with it; a category for pages that are mine, or are about me. If this is a violation of the rules, then both you, and Drk are in violation of the rules for having the exact same type of categories. So, would you care to explain? Ah, but the same applies to me; I have been adding tags to all of my blogs, my page, and any pages that have to do with me, since before I made it an official category. As well, it was done for a reason; for me, and any who wish to read what I wrote, or about me, to organise and find my information easier. As well, what of Drk? He has a category that functions the same way as mine. Not to mention that even if you did not officialise your category, it still exists to serve the exact same function was mine did. If my category was deleted for not serving any use, then all categories that function the same as mine did need to be deleted too. Or, is there another reason why mine, and only mine, was deleted? TopsyKretts3 22:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) "Gun Emporium" Google "C1851N Pistol" and look at the top link. Tell me what you think of it. Cant post the link directly cause of a spam filter >_< 02:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) There's a background? WHERE?!?!?! Did you not notice the "random time"? :d :i told HMR to resist the urge to "Sub4Sub" and Lethal isnt responding to me anymore :( IKR, since i cant play CA, im now editing CoD wiki and Nazi Zombies Wiki. Wish me luck :D uhh It seems like the whole wiki is falling apart now... I'm scared of Zero... i don't wanna talk to him. Mclinsky 00:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you have msn choco? Mclinsky 01:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) LMAOOO, go check out the Nazi Zombie Wiki and look at the conversation between me and the admin :D 00:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Looks like your gonna get gravity-hammered. Mclinsky 01:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) vgcats.com has a "Licensed Chocobo Inbreeder" shirt I think you`d get a kick out of :P SeaCrane_1 21:55, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Aint me, its always Topsy. ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 21:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :I dont catagory spam anymore... :Go ahead and do that, i have no real power until Zero GIVES ME BACK MY POWERS! :watch this NOW So... What do you do with the ones that don`t work? Oh, we just throw them out back. XD anyway, no, I haven`t :P Lmao! I like that one a lot! I know what you mean D: school kinda took over my life for a few months. I`m just now getting free Vote Keep an eye on Drk, he has deleted my vote in the beauracrat replacement thing. I have put it back, but I do not trust him. Categories You should remove the, "Items category" Also, I'm not a staff member...? Okay, fine, but don't blame me when your page gets... Moved. >> It was a joke. : | TopsyKretts3 00:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed that your not. I guess normal users can move pages aswell. Mclinsky 01:09, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :What happened during the ghlastnost? ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 02:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :KK, i'll wait for WZK's explanation. : : Delete page http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/G36E_Pro I have searched it up. Looks like spam. Made by an unregistered user, who I happen to know D:< He has been violating my profile too, so here is his IP: 122.106.247.102 Is it possible to make my profile only changable by me? Thanks. SoldierMS 10:41, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Ohmagawdsoomanycolors! look here! sooo many god dam colors :D ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 20:05, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hehe, it took me about 10 minutes to copy and paste it here. It froze while it was copying/pasting here :D :Transfered it from another wiki. :Hey, it looks epic, with all those different colors :D :------------ :According to my calculations, there are 685 different colours there. :O :SoldierMS 01:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Above is your admin prize :D ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 02:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, i'm awesome like that, arent i? ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 00:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Badges So... they are gone? SoldierMS 00:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Combustable Lemon??? Go HERE and tell me what you think :D 04:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Gender I know your profile says "Female" but are you? Baxstar called you a "he" and a "guy" so now I am confused :S SoldierMS 13:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I think she's female. Full4ut0 14:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Sir yes sir Understood boss. I'll watch myself from now on. Mclinsky 23:46, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Understood. And again, i'll watch my tongue/hand. Also... i'm not getting my rollback powers back am i? xD Mclinsky 23:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I know, i was just asking for an opinion. Especially after the act of trying to coup' de tat Zero, i hightly doubt i have the support of many administrators. Mclinsky 00:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL you have more edits then me even though my account is older!!!! *cough cough* noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo how can we make the IRL wikipedia link shorter? that's what I was trying to do for the M1849 Pocket Revolver, 'cause it's stretching the box. BladeFrenzy 03:21, May 4, 2011 (UTC) wow that's awesome. I didn't pick the website, I just saw the box getting stretched by that link. I did it for 44 Rem Rev and C1851N yay! so proud of my work 8D you on? i need a favor Re:css ctrl+F5 your userpage now. It's live on all users. -- 15:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) mhm. Anything else I can do for you? -- 16:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ???